


RWBY: remnants of the past war

by Golden_Fanfic_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Golden_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: One hundred years have passed since the last great human threat plauged the world of Remnant, except the everlasting threat of the evil witch Salem and her abominations: the creatures of Grim. The relationships of the four kingdoms haven't gotten better since the end of the war and, once again, are at the brink of total annihilation. It's said that history repeats itself in endless cycles but the world is hanging in the balance, yet again. Will the mistakes of the past haunt the present? Or will it be the factor for victory over utter destruction? In the end everything will be determined by a small and gentle soul.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm a fan of the RWBY series every since the start of Volume 4. I've been wondering around different forums in the fanfictions of the RWBYverse and I've seen quite a lot of genres, except one: the Great War era.

Laughter could be heard through the narrow streets of the floating kingdom of Atlas. A small smile could be seen on Maria's face as she accompanied the group of teenagers to their destination.

"Are you sure that you want an old lady with you, kids?" mechanical goggles shifting to the heiress of the Schnee dust company who rolled her eyes with a small chuckle.

"Of course we do, Ms Calavera! Besides, the general has given us a day off and we all decided to spend it with you for once" icy blue eyes trailed off to her blonde teammate who groaned deeply, a few feet ahead of her.

"Where are we going anyway?" Yang asked as she turned to face her sister with a soft frown on her face.

"Oh, just some quiet coffee shop that Ren and Blake stumbled into the other days" the silver eyed girl replied with a wide grin on her face, much to her sister's horror.

"Blake! I thought that you'd be with me this time!" purple orbs darted to the feline faunas who's ears pinned back from the sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Yang. We went to the club the other day with team FNKI. I thought that it would be nice to go somewhere quiet for a change" the raven haired teen hummed softly with a satisfied grin in her face seeing her friend's defeated look.

"Well, i hope that this coffee shop has some good pancakes because I'm hungry!" Nora chirped, earning a laugh from her teammates.

"The coffee shop serves delicious treats! I'm sure that you'll love them, Norra" Ren replied to his lover's command.

"And, Nora, didn't you eat before we leave?" Jaune frowned upon hearing her mentioning food.

"What? You think that the thunder thighs are that easy to maintain?" the hammer wielder flashed a smirk to her team leader who seemed uneasy from her statement.

"Thunder......thighs?" Oscar blinked and drew close to the blond who sighed heavily. "You don't want to know, Oscar" Jaune muttered as he rubbed his temples.

The gentle sound of the bell ringing alerted the personnel of the new customers' arrival. The coffee shop was decorated with a soft, red carpet along the ground floor. Elaborate patterns of gold and black could be seen along the edges of the carpet, long lines intertwined with each other in an odd knot of decorations. Long, wooden columns could be seen all over the ground floor that supported the first floor above them with small lamps lighting the room in a dim light that gave out a relaxing atmosphere while speakers that were located on the columns were playing a gentle, rhythmic music. Spacious couches could be seen near the corners of the room with small rectangular tables cramped in the middle of them, while circular tables of two - maybe three - people were located in the rest of the room.

"Alright, this seals the deal. You and Ren have a very nice taste in cafés" Yang eyed the feline faunas who simply rolled her eyes as the rest moved to sit on the couches near the top far left corner of the room.

Emerald green orbs spotted the large group of teens that were spreaded out throughout the cramped couches of the ground floor. A small smile formed on her face as she served a cup of hot tea to an elderly woman before picking up her tray and moving to the table where the two teams were hanging out.

"What can i get you?" the young girl asked as she smiled widely at the group. Her look resembled more of the residents of the kingdom of Mystral, rather than the militarized look that the residents of Mantle and the kingdom of Atlas were wearing. 

Her soft brown hair were tied in two small braids, one on each side of her head, that ended on the low bun that was kept in place with two long hairpins in an X formation, decorated with a small cherry blossom on the end. On her neck was a necklace that consisted of many beads in a dark jade color. The kimono she was wearing had a bright green color, held together by a large dark red cloth that was wrapped around her waist, baggy white pants ended to her knees while black knee high socks covered her legs.

Both teams ordered their beverages to the waitress as she wrote them down on a piece of paper before smiling at them and heading back to hand out the order.

"Man the training that we're being forced into is just brutal!" Ruby groaned as she stretched.

"Of course it's brutal, Ruby! We're being trained by the best of the best in the whole kingdom!" Weiss frowned and crossed her arms. "They don't do us easy and that's exactly as they should do. Besides, the life that we've chosen is full of that, and I'm sure that your uncle has told you stories of his missions".

"Yeah, his stories consisted mostly of how he picks up ladies, Weiss so I don't think that counts" Yang chuckled lightly earning a huff from the heiress.

"Hasn't your sister told you about her years in the academy?" Jaune spoke up as he eyed the white haired woman, brows falling seeing her downcasting.

"Ever since Winter entered the academy our relationship….changed. I know that she cares a lot about me but, somehow, she seemed to have trouble showing that…." Blake grabbed her teammate's hand gently as the white haired woman sighed deeply and let her head fall.

"Why would she do that? She's your sister, isn't she?" Nora chirped as she was munching on some cupcakes that were handed out to them by the waitress.

"Atlas's military is known to be the most strict in all the four kingdoms. It's natural that emotions are pushed aside" the grim reaper spoke, making everyone turn to face the old warrior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blue eyed woman frowned as her eyes had darted on the former silver eyed warrior who shook her head with a small chuckle escaping her.

"Climate affects how the people live. The cold of Solitas breeds people who are, generally, cold and difficult to show emotions, while the warmer climates of Anima and Menagerie have bread people that are warm and friendly. Of course, climate isn't the only factor for showing emotions, upbringing has to do a huge role on that, and from what I've heard your family hasn't had the smoothest marriage" Weiss looked away in shame and guilt, not wanting to make eye contact with the rest of the group.

"So, has the whole world known how much the Schnees have fallen? And all that because of my father…..!" the heiress balled her hands to tight fiats, knuckles white, but a hand laid on hers making her look up and seeing her team leader's soft silver eyes looking at her.

"I barely remember my grandfather, Nicolas Schnee, and my mother barely talked to me and my siblings about him, but from what she has told us he was a very kind person" a small smile appeared on her face remembering the dream like memories of her and her grandfather, memories she treasured dearly in her heart.

"The Schnee Dust Company was built by him, right?" Oscar asked, his eyes gaining an excited gleam making Weiss giggle lightly.

"Yes, he did. He studied in a combat academy in Mantle when he was younger while also helping his father with his company. My grandfather was kind, generous, and treated his workers with respect. He was always by their side in the company's travels in mines around the world, a complete opposite of my father's behaviour!" pain could clearly be felt in her words as she tightened the hold around Ruby's hand.

"I remember your grandfather, Weiss" icy blue eyes met with the blind warrior who wore a small smile on her wrinkled face. "he was a truly, great person and he would be grateful for your dream".

"I know…." a soft smile formed on the heiress's face as she raised her head and looked at the grim reaper, tears having formed on the corners of her eyes.

After some more chattering the orders came. The waitress handed everyone their beverages and Weiss paid for everyone.

Ren seemed skeptical as he was starting his reflection on his tea, his hands hugging the cup. "Think about how we came here, it's funny isn't it?".

Everyone turned to face him. Jaune and Oscar were holding Nora back from snatching a strawberry cake from Ruby but the silver eyed warrior grabbed her chance and stuffed her mouth with the cake, making the ginger groan in defeat as her teammates pulled her back on the couch.

"You said that there would be pancakes! It's-" Nora blinked as cake landed in her mouth with Weiss lowering her fingers and the gravity glyph disappearing from around the cake.

"What i mean is that we've learnt more about the world than pretty much everyone else in the whole of Remnant. We're tasked with ending a primaeval evil and collecting four relics that require the magic of maidens who can control the elements themselves. I'm not saying that we've not come far since Beacon fell, but are we ready for all of this…..?" many heads of the group looked away from the pistol user but one, Ruby Rose.

"I understand that you're worried about what the future will bring. I know that you think that we're not ready, but think about how much progress we've had since the fall of Beacon! Probably no one else in our lifetime has had that kind of experience" the silver eyes warrior argued as she was staring at the ninja.

"You saw what happened when Tyrian faced against Qrow, he lost. Who's to say that Salem doesn't have even more powerful henchmen?" he flinched lightly as he felt a hand squeeze his. The lilac eyed man turned to face the valkyrie who was looking at him with concern in her eyes before wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"I know that you're afraid, Ren, and so am i. So is everyone. But we can't back down now" Nora pulled him closer as Ren awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as well.

"Now that we're on the topic of Salem, have you guys thought of anything that could be used against her?" Oscar said as he looked at Ruby who sighed heavily and shook her head.

"The only thing that we do know is that the silver eyes can kill the creatures of Grimm, but we don't know if it can hurt her" Blake hummed softly, hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"Maybe Jinn can help us?" Yang suggested, but her idea got turned down quickly.

"We only have one more wish to make. We can't use it on something that we already know. Eve she said it, it's impossible to stop her" Ruby shook her head as her hands got lost in her hair. "Our only chance is to gather all the relics and hope that the gods will make a fair judgement on us….." this time it was Weiss that laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder before pulling her into a comforting hug.

"How about the relic of destruction?" Jaune boomed, making everyone turn to face him with a surprised look on their faces. "I mean if that relic is meant to destroy things then, maybe, it could work against Salem, right?" he turned to face Oscar, hope shining in his eyes, for his other soul's approval.

"I'm….. I'm sorry Jaune. Ozpin has locked himself in after the incident with Cordovin. I really wished that he was here to help you guys, i really do, but he just…. won't come out…." the reincarnation of the wizard lowered his head as silence overtook both of the teams.

"Then…..if we can't do anything to stop her….what can we do?" Blake muttered as she looked at her team and then at team ORNJ who all remained silent in response. 

"The only thing that we can do, at this point, is to continue" Ruby balled her hands tightly.

"Everything got harder after the fall, huh?" Nora was playing with her cake with a mixture of both sadness and pain hidden behind her eyes. "We lost Pyrrha, Qrow almost got killed, including us on multiple occasions. This just wasn't meant to happen…." Jaune laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder while Ren pulled her closer to himself.

"The life of a hunter isn't an easy one, kids. There are many dangers out there, and if you think that the creatures of Grimm are the worst then you're mistaken" Maria took a sip from her tea and then put the cup down on the table. "I've, personally, got attacked by many other hunters during my time as a warrior because they simply wanted more money than they already had. And those are the light instances".

"Light instances? And what was the most severe?" Oscar gulped as he stared at the old huntress in horror.

"Being captured by an unknown number of bandits and almost being killed" the former silver eyed warrior explained and chuckled lightly seeing everyone's reaction. "Kids these days can't even handle a simple kidnapping".

Over the counter the waitress from before could be spotted cleaning a, now, empty table. A small hum escaped her as she was close to finishing her job but a voice made her turn around to face the one calling.

"Excuse me, Jasmine, could you give me another cup of tea, dear?" an elderly woman spoke up from the far end of the room.

"Of course, ma'am! One Oolong cup of amber tea is coming right up!" the brown haired woman smiled widely and headed to the first floor to deliver the order.

The woman's two colored eyes trailed over to the group of teenagers on the other side of the room, a small and soft smile could be seen on her face as her mind flooded with memories with her eyes brimming with tears from those memories. Her long, white hair were kept in a neat low bun as she wore a light pink kimono that reached over her knees with a red cloth being wrapped around her waist as white socks could be seen on her legs.

She grabbed her walking stick and got up before heading towards the table the two teams were sitting on.

"Maria? Is that you?" 

Everyone turned to face the old woman who kept the same small smile on her face as she approached them.

"You know her?" Weiss eyed the grim reaper who seemed confused for a second before her mechanical eyes grew wide in shock, recognising the woman.

"Ray….." the woman's smile grew wider before turning to the group of teens. "May i join you? I hope I'm not disturbing you" her brows fell in concern.

"She's an old friend of mine. Well…..a friend of my father, that is" Maria explained as she made room for the white haired woman to sit.

"I see that these are the people that Ozpin has chosen to face off Salem" Ray's eyes trailed to every single person in the group, much to their shock. "And of course, there's a silver eyes warrior with them" her smile softened once her two colored eyes met with Ruby's.

The silver eyed girl gasped hearing the old woman's word's, a hand covering her mouth. "How….do you know all of this….?" she muttered as her eyes were glued to the white haired woman.

Ray smiled at the girl's question and shook her head "i know all of this because I've been in your shoes" she explained and giggled to the utter shock of everyone. "and i believe that i can help you with your situation…..".

"You were spying on us?!" Weiss frowned deeply as she glared at the two colored eyed woman.

"Please, excuse me. I guess that old habits die hard" Ray chuckled lightly and shook her head. "when you've survived a war and a ton of life threatening situations you tend to adopt such traits".

Weiss' brows fell as she noticed a small badge on the woman's outfit, a small, golden star with the insignia of the four kingdoms. "Wait. I recognize that insignia. It's the-"

"Insignia of Remnant, yes" Ray nodded and smiled at the Schnee.

"Then that means….that you're a veteran of the Great War….." the smile on Ray's face faded until it was completely wiped out of her face as it, now, wore a grim expression.

"Those days are something that I don't want to remember…." the veteran murmured softly. "but those were the days where i got to meet with some of my dearest friends" her expression lightened up as she remembered her friends.

"Ray…." Oscar hummed softly as he seemed to be in deep thought. "I just can't put my finger into it. The name feels…..familiar…." he muttered to himself. 

"How about a proper introduction, then" Ray hummed as she looked at Oscar. "My name is Rayana Azaleas. It's an honor to meet you once more, Ozpin".

"Rayana Azaleas….." Oscar eyed the war veteran with an awkward smile on his face. "He has mentioned something about a team that was formed in the war though".

Ray chuckled softly "that would be the team that i was a member in, team EMRD".

Weiss' eyes grew wide in shock as she recognised that name. "That name is in the military archives! Winter has told me so!" the two teams looked at the heiress with a surprised look on their faces.

"So you know of the team members, correct?" Ray hummed as she took a sip of her tea that had just arrived.

"There was Emilia Olivine, Mark Maroon, Daniel Cobalt and you" the white haired woman replied, earning a nod of approval from the old team member.

"So, what are you doing here ms Azaleas?" Ruby asked as she eyed the old warrior.

"The general invited me to the academy," Ray replied as she put her cup down before her face gained a solemn expression. "I'm also here to visit some of my friends" pain could be heard behind her words as her wrinkled hands tightened the hold around the cup.

"Oh! So, it's like a reunion or something like that?" Nora chirped, smiling wide at the veteran who shook her head.

"More like a visit, actually" she hummed softly as the two mismatched orbs landed on the hammer wielder. "you see, all of my friends have already died" her lips curved upwards in a small smile that was filled with pain.

"I'm….very sorry for your loss…." the ginger murmured and looked away in embarrassment.

A heavy aura had spreaded over the two teams after the announcement of the rest of the team members' death. 

"It happened a long time ago" Ray shook her head with a small smile. "but still the pain is still there" Ruby looked at the old veteran and grabbed her hand gently.

"I know how you feel, ms Azaleas. I've lost my mother when i was little so ,Yang had to fill that role for me" the silver eyed warrior explained, earning a soft smile from the white haired woman.

"When you've been through so much with people they, eventually, become family" the two teams looked at each other. Small smiles could be seen between the members of each team as they recalled all the memories that they've lived through together.

"Now, it's getting pretty late. I'm sure that you have classes tomorrow and i know that Atlas has a strict policy when it comes to time" the two colored woman smiled as she got up and bowed slightly at the two teams before grabbing her walking stick and headed to the counter to pay.

Soon the coffee shop closed and both the customers and the personnel started heading back to their homes.

"Goodnight, ms Azaleas!" Ruby waved at the old war veteran who, in response, smiled lightly and waved back at them, wearing now a royal blue haori on top of her kimono.

"They surely do look a lot like us, huh, Mark….?" Ray muttered to herself before turning around and heading to her home.


	2. A hero's journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small A/N the voice of Ray's character is Danielle Judovits.

"Wow! That surely was one strange old lady!" Yang snorted and shook her head as she was following the rest of the group, arms behind her head in a carefree manner.

"She's a veteran, Yang! Show some respect!" Weiss glared at her teammate, frustration written all over her face, earning a groan from the blonde.

A cane came down hard on the blonde's skull making her yelp in pain as she glared at the old huntress. "What was that for!?" purple eyes were fixed on the former silver eyed warrior.

"Weiss is right, kid. That's a veteran that we're talking about. She lived in, probably, the toughest times that Remnant has ever seen, you ought to show some respect" Maria stated making Yang huff in response.

"She mentioned silver eyes…." Ruby muttered, more so to herself, in awe and disbelief before turning to face the Grim Reaper, excitement shining brightly in her eyes. "Does she know anything more about them?! Anything useful that can help us fight against Salem!?".

"Let's not make hasty statements, Ruby" the old warrior shook her head with a small sigh escaping her. "she probably must have heard stories of the silver eyes, like your uncle did" she hummed, deep in thought.

"My uncle didn't hear stories about them. He was on a team with my mom, my dad and Yang's mom. My mother had silver eyes" the silver eyed huntress explained, making Yang ball her hands in the mentioning of her mother. After the incident in Haven academy she became a lot more distant than she was when she first reunited with her team, especially when it regarded her mother and what happened down in the vault.

"Maybe she knew my great-great-grandfather!" Jaune chirped, making everyone turn to look at him. "he fought in the great war, and from what I've noticed that she's from Mistral and he saved Mistral from a Grimm attack!".

"We can talk about it tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep…." Blake yawned softly as they were approaching the academy.

"Looks like someone had a good time!" Qrow chirped with a small smile on his face as he patted his niece on the head.

"We all did, uncle!" Ruby chuckled softly as before managing to push him off of her.

"Sleep tight, firecracker, tomorrow's a boring lecture ahead of you" the hunter earned a hard nudge on his ribs by Winter, who scowled at him.

"Tomorrow's an educational lecture about the tragedies of the past war that plagued Remnant for ten years" the specialist explained earning a groan from the former bandit.

"Do you honestly have to make everything sound so boring?!" Qrow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned on a wall. 

The Schnee gritted her teeth and balled her hands tightly. The anger in her eyes seemed to swell into a wildfire of anger as she was drawing near her boiling point.

A door opened and heavy footsteps could be heard from the far end of the corridor as general Ironwood was seen holding a large package that seemed to be filled to the brim with files and certificates as dark circles could be seen under his eyes. It seemed that the ever so growing anxiety that had overwhelmed him after the fall and the countless overworking shifts had taken their toll on Ironwood.

Winter drew her hand back and placed both of her hands behind her back, her face morphing into an expressionless mask as her eyes were now fixed on the general. "Sir!" she straightened herself seeing that Ironwood was close.

"Winter….." James muttered, his voice hoarse and tired from the lack of sleep, as his blue eyes shifted to the specialist before a long and deep sigh escaped him. "Looks like it's a long night ahead of me…...again" he gave his eyes a much needed rub as he headed to his office "are all students in their dorms?" the general asked as he opened the door to his office.

"Everyone is in their dorms, sir!" Winter replied as her eyes trailed to team RWBY, "except for some inconveniences!" her eyes gained a much colder look than what they appeared to be having normally, with the center of attention being on Ruby who giggled nervously and jogged to her dorm followed by her team.

"Good. I need to concentrate" the door shut behind the general as the halls went silent.

Weiss let her head drop once she closed the door behind her.

"Weiss? Is…. everything alright?" Blake's ears fell seeing her teammate in that state.

"Winter…...she's…." the white haired woman sighed heavily as she sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands, "ever since we came here i can see that she's….conflicted. On one hand I understand that she has a status here and that she needs to preserve it, but I can also see that she wants to talk to me, still, she doesn't. It's like she doesn't know how to handle her own sister anymore….".

"That's military for ya!" Yang had already slipped out of her yellow hoodie and tossed it aside.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" icy blue orbs were fixed onto the blonde who had flopped on her bed.

"I mean that the military was always a pain in the ass, and having family in it can only get matters even worse!" a small snicker escaped the blonde, but her snicker was short lived as Weiss stomped her foot on the floor, hands balled to tight fists, as her eyes had gained a spark of fury.

"How would you know that!?" Weiss almost snapped at her teammate, eyes narrowed, "how would you know how the military works?! about how my sister feels?! you wanted to become a huntress just to have some fun!".

Silence filled the room as the other two members of the team had frozen in their place, eyes wide in shock. "There are lives at stake, Yang Xia Long, including our own lives and you seriously think that all of this is a game?" Weiss' tone had become low and assertive. During moments such as these one wouldn't tell the difference between the two sisters, in terms of behaviour. The white haired woman had crossed her arms under her chest, glaring at her teammate with fire in her eyes.

"What? Do you want an apology? Fine! I'm sorry! Happy?!" Yang groaned as she rolled her eyes, "and, besides, you've seen it as well. She doesn't want to be with you, so why be around her?".

"Yang!" Ruby barked, "that's enough!" silver orbs were fixed onto the brawler. 

"You've crossed a line here!" she balled her hands tightly as she frowned. "Weiss is our teammate, and you have to respect her!" Ruby's tone had become serious and strict.

"We've discussed the certain boundaries that everyone has and, Yang, you've crossed Weiss' by far" Blake frowned, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Alright! I'm sorry, ok!?" Yang scoffed. Although she said it to just avoid a further interrogation by her teammates.

Winter stood outside of the room's door, her hand a mere inch away from it, but a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Don't intervene…." Qrow sighed deeply.

"She's smart for her age" the specialist chuckled lightly, "usually women her age are occupied with different things: their romantic and erotic life. Weiss-"

"Is a huntress, yes" Qrow hummed softly, "but not all women her age are specialised fighters that can summon glyphs and kill creatures of Grimm" the hunter chuckled lightly as Winter turned to face him. "Listen, tomorrow's the Great War history lesson by that veteran. Let it end and then have some one on one talk with her".

Winter closed her eyes and let her head fall. "What if…..she doesn't want to talk to me?" she muttered softly. 

"If there's one thing i know about the little ice queen is that she's empathetic" the red eyed man chuckled lightly, making the specialist smile lightly. "Get some rest, Winter. You need it".

"I….." the Schnee struggled to find the right words to express herself. It had been a while since someone she actually knew had treated her decently - sure the general was praising her along with the rest of the personnel in the military, but those were in the field of work. She had heard of Qrow from Ironwood and, even though they were acquaintances, she felt that what he was saying had a certain level of weight behind them. "Thank you, Qrow. That's….nice of you".

The hunter simply snorted and turned away from the specialist as he rolled his eyes. "See? If you let your guard down every once in a while and put a smile on your face then you'd be more….. approachable"

Her eyes darted on him, a gleam of fury within them as she called out to him. "Qrow!".

________

The alarm clock started ringing, making Ruby groan in response to the constant noise that had filled the room. The young huntress covered herself with the blanket, shielding herself from the morning sun before reaching out and trying to shut it off, but the ringing soon ended when someone pressed the button.

"Why do you always have to be the last to get up?" Weiss sighed heavily as she uncovered her team leader.

"Huh…...what?" the silver eyed warrior groaned as she sat up with a sleepy look on her face.

"The history lesson about the Great War is about to begin, you dolt!" silver orbs grew wide in shock as the scythe user fell off her bed.

"I-I'll get ready! Just give me a minute!" Ruby rushed to the bathroom making Blake roll her eyes as she fixed her shirt.

"You know, you don't have to do that every time to her" the feline faunas giggled lightly as the white haired woman shook her head.

"You know that she's a heavy sleeper, and today's an important day" Weiss started braiding her hair as she sat in front of the mirror, "we can't be late for that".

Blake leaned on the bunk beds and crossed her arms. "How are you feeling?" she asked as her eyes landed on the Schnee.

"What do you mean?" blue orbs trailed over to her form from the mirror.

"About yesterday, your sister, Yang"

Weiss finished braiding her hair and got up. "I'm fine, Blake" she answered as she walked to the door, "some training later will help me blow off some steam".

"Guys, wait!" Ruby cried out as she exited the bathroom, toothbrush still on her mouth. "Curse my heavy sleep!" the silver eyed warrior changed into a loose red hoodie with jeans and black sneakers before rushing out of the room.

"It's 8:58" Ruby hummed as she was running to class. "I can still make it in time!" a small smile appeared on her face as she put her scroll on her pocket.

"Hey guys!" Jaune smiled as he spotted Weiss and Blake.

"Hey, Jaune. Where's Oscar?" the white haired woman asked, brows furrowed.

"He went out to get some coffee. Honestly, at this point I don't know if it's Ozpin or Oscar talking" Norra explained with a small giggle.

"Where's Yang? Is she not with you?" Ren frowned softly as he eyed the two women.

"No. She went earlier to class and Ruby's getting ready" Blake responded as she checked on her scroll for the time.

"Let's just hope that she's not late for the lesson" the blond frowned, worried, and turned to open the door but a faint sound caught his ears.

Weiss's eyes grew wide in shock as she noticed a few rose petals in the room before a crimson blur could barely be seen and a whirlwind of petals to follow.

The door burst open and the group fell all over the floor, to the surprise of the general and Winter, much less the entire class.

"Isn't that your niece?" Clover whispered over to Qrow, who sighed heavily in response and nodded.

"She tends to be….a little reckless" the red eyed man shook his head in embarrassment, with a small chuckle escaping him.

Oscar walked up to the classroom, cup of coffee on his hand as he took a sip. His eyes grew wide in shock seeing the group on the ground, along with the shocked expressions of the general and the class.

"It's nice to see such a lively attitude!" Ray giggled softly and took a sip of her tea. 

Winter sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose before walking up to the pile of hunters and huntresses. "Get up! You've already made a scene for yourselves!" she scolded them as they stumbled on their feet and found their seats.

"Alright, since everyone is here, we may begin" the general started off and placed his hands behind his back before straightening himself. "The most recent tragedy in the world of Remnant was the destruction of Beacon academy during the Vytal festival. That was an event that took everyone by surprise and bred a lot of hate towards our kingdom, and a lot of mistrust as well" Ironwood cleared his throat, "but that does not mean that Atlas isn't willing to help the other kingdoms. We must first be able to help ourselves before we reach out to others. With that, we've decided that it's the perfect opportunity to take a look into the past and learn from it" the general took a step back as Winter stepped forth.

"The school has organised this lesson about the Great War, the last known greatest tragedy that plagued Remnant ended roughly eighty years ago with the treaty of Vytal by every ruler of the four kingdoms" the specialist explained as she took the exact pose as the general did, moments before, "and, occasioned by the event of the fall of Beacon, we've managed to find a veteran that took part in the Great War. Everyone, please, welcome Ms. Rayana Azaleas!".

The whole classroom erupted in a boom of claps as the old veteran sat on a chair that was in the center of the amphitheatre with a small smile on her face seeing Ruby's excited look. Her attire had changed from her previous encounter with the group into a much more formal one. A violet flower was located on the left side of her head as her snowy white hair were tied in a low bun, held together by a bright yellow ribbon. A soft brown haneri could barely be seen beneath her pink kimono that had a brooch on the right side with a deep green jewel on it, as a deep red obiage was poking out of a golden obi that had a black obijime wrapped around it with a blue obidome in the center, although she had kept her white tobi with zori.

"It's a great honor to be here once more, after so many years…." Ray started as her two colored eyes were trailing all over the class with her right index finger rhythmically tapping on her left knee, "these halls hold some….. significant memories with people that I've grown extremely close with, and ended up calling them my family later in my life" she smiled softly before grabbing her long and curved walking stick and placing her hands on the top of it. "The Great War was truly devastating….", she shook her head, "Mistral and Mantle, or as it's known now: Atlas, against Vale and Vaccuo. So many lives lost, not only because of the war but also because the Grimm attacks had become around ten times higher than normal, causing in a colossal destruction in multiple settlements throughout Remnant" the veteran explained as she soon started preaching about those dark times.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lecture. The students were slowly exiting the class as Ruby was left stunned from the lecture, eyes wide and mouth agape in awe of the old veteran.

"Finally! I can stretch my libs!" Weiss groaned as she stretched her arms, feeling the many pops on her joints.

"Well, that wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. It had so much more gore than i thought" Yang hummed as she laid back on her chair.

"Wow…." Jaune breathed as he was staring at Ray, awe written all over his face, "she's a true hero. She fought in so many battles and saved so many people!".

"You're drooling all over the place" Blake giggled as she rolled her eyes.

Ren bursted Nora's sleeping bubble as she jolted back to reality. "I have to agree with Jaune. Her achievements are indeed laudable".

"Let's go ask her for more!" both Ruby and Jaune said in union as they headed towards the center of the amphitheatre where Ray, Winter and Ironwood were.

"No, wait!" both Oscar and Yang said in union as they reached out for their teammates.

"Ms. Azaleas!" the duo said in synchronization, "could you please tell us more!?".

The question took the militarists aback, eyes wide in shock, making the veteran giggle softly in response to the enthusiasm. 

"I'm…..sure that Ms. Azaleas needs some time to-" the general was cut off by the two colored eyed woman.

"I may be old, James, but I'm not that old" Ray glanced up at the general, the two colored eyes flashing a bright gleam making his eyes grow wide momentarily before quickly regaining his usual expressionless mask.

"I….uh", Ray's eyes grew a brighter gleam within them, "I have work to do. Excuse me" Ironwood fixed his tie before exiting the room.

The gleam on Ray's eyes died out in, almost, an instant before turning to the duo and smiling at the. "I'll be delighted to do so!".

Both Jaune and Ruby were cheering in the middle of the amphitheatre from the result, earning a deep sigh from Winter.

"Are you sure about that, Ms. Azaleas?" the white haired woman asked, brows furrowed, as her eyes were locked with the elderly.

Winter's eyes widened slightly feeling a hand touching hers. Ray gave her a soft smile that brought a sense of comfort and relaxation to the military. "I'll be fine, my dear" the hold on the Schnee's hand tightened reassuringly, "and besides i may be old but I'm not defenceless. I've survived the Great War, haven't i?" a small giggle escaped the elderly woman, one that made the militarist sigh heavily.

"I…..suppose so, ma'am" Winter pulled her hand back before steeling her face and walking out of the room. "Please, excuse me. I have work to do''.

"Now, i believe that i owe some…..further explanation to you two" Ray turned to the duo who had huge smiles printed on their faces, "but somewhere more private please".

"My room is empty as of now" Ruby chirped, earning a short nod from the veteran.

"Perfect!".

______

Ray was sitting on a chair, facing the two young adults with a skeptical look on her face, brows furrowed staring into nothing while resting her walking stick on her lap.

"Oh, oh! You can tell us about that time you took down a Deathstalker in the deserts of Vacuo! Or when you were attacked by bandits! Or, maybe, about that time where you-" Ruby's constant blabbering was cut off by Jaune who placed a hand on her mouth.

"You've bombarded Ms. Azaleas! Let her think first, Ruby" the silver eyed warrior blinked before releasing a sheepish giggle once her fellow team leader released his hand off of her mouth.

A small pause came from the veteran's side. Two colored orbs landed on the duo as a small smile was printed on her face, "it looks like that someone really was listening to me during the lecture" the comment made the newly announced huntress smile with a soft shade of red on her cheeks.

"I love stories! Yang used to read me stories after my mother's passing" Ruby smiled softly at the elderly woman who shared her smile.

"Oh, yes! Stories can be fascinating, my girl" Ray chuckled softly, "they can make you travel to a completely different world, live experiences that you'd never live normally, and have fun while doing so", she hummed, "but the story I'll tell you isn't that one. Well…..not yet at least" the two young adults looked at each other with bewilderment in their eyes, making Ray that more excited.

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune blinked, staring blankly at her.

"You'll see…."

~~~~~~

The sun was high up in the clear sky of Mistral. Despite the rays of the sun coming down onto the earth, Winter was ever present. Snow hadn't appeared yet, but the temperature was low.

A man stood in the middle of a dojo, his black haori covered the dark grey kimono that was hidden underneath. His ashen hair were tied to a small bun as a long scar could be seen on the left side of his face, one that ran from his temple and ended near his lips. Brown eyes were fixed on the two warriors that were sitting on opposite sides of the dojo, facing each other, while wearing protective armor on their bodies with the first having a red ribbon on their waist while the other a black one.

The man's eyes narrowed, and a short nod made the two warriors grab their swords and take their stances. "Begin!".

The two warriors charged at each other, blades clashing with each other. 

They backed away, getting ready to strike again. The Red warrior brought the katana to their side and charged once more while the Black one remained in their defensive stance, only in a higher angle now.

Red swung their sword and Black responded with blocking the first attack, and then barely deflecting the second one, before Red's hilt came crashing down onto the black's stomach making them stumble back. The Black warrior barely avoided a thrust by the Red one by deflecting the hit and delivering a fast vertical swing.

The Red replied by raising their sword in the air, effectively avoiding the hit, before kicking the Black on their chest. 

The Black fell on the floor but quickly got up and got ready once more, now having a more firm hold on their sword and a more defensive stance, before blocking an attack by the Red and sweeping their feet, making them fall to the floor as their sword flew out of their hands.

The Red quickly got to their feet and rolled out of the way of a swift thrust, earning a scratch on their mask, and grabbing their sword. 

The two fighters swung their swords at each other at the same time. The Red had their sword on the stomach of the Black as their sword was a mere inch from their head.

The grey haired man raised his hand and the two fighters pulled back and seathed their swords before bowing deeply, facing each other.

"This was a display of skill from some of our most talented trainees!" the master announced as the two warriors turned to face him and bowed deeply.

Clapping could be heard from behind the two warriors as a large group of children was watching the spectacle.

"If you train hard, then one day, you may be able to do as well as they did" the master hummed softly with a small smile.

The two warriors took off their helmets. The Black revealed long brown hair tied to a small bun on top of her head with a pair of bright teal orbs.

The Red took off their helmet releasing a heavy sigh of relief, being able to breathe normally once more with the first thing that stuck out was her bright pink hair that were tied to a ponytail. She opened her eyes, revealing two colored orbs- the right one being purple and the left one being pink.

A wide smile appeared on her face as she turned to face her opponent before stretching her hand out. "You've improved a lot since the last time, Jinfey!" her brows fell as she was given the cold shoulder by the teal eyed girl.

"Whatever…." the brown haired girl scoffed as she walked out of the dojo to change.

Ray's expression changed from somber to surprise as she was tackled to the floor by one of the children. "You were awesome!".

The girl's soft brown orbs were shining brightly as they were focused on the mismatched orbs of Ray's. "It's like the master said: if you train you'll be able to reach my level!" the pink haired girl smiled softly as she got up.

"But you have a long way ahead of you, Jade" the master patted the girl's emerald green hair with a small smile, "you've only now started your lessons, and Ray's already on her second dan".

Ray smiled seeing the girls pout and patted her head "tell you what, after your training I'll give you some tips" she whispered in the girl's ear making her smile widen even more.

"Ok, I'll wait!" Jade nodded excitedly.

"But you have to promise me that you'll train very hard, ok?" Ray smiled seeing the young girl's enthusiasm but turned to face her master as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Rayana, a word please?" the young woman nodded slowly and the two walked outside of the dojo and into the small garden.

Next to the dojo was a small garden. Freshly cut grass covered its entirety with a few flowers here and there as the water of the tiny pond that laid in the middle of it could be seen gleaming in the morning sunlight with the cherry tree's leaves rustled from a small breeze, that was located further down. Small plaques of smooth rocks were seen on the garden, creating a path that led to a small bridge over the pond and into an old bench under the cherry tree.

"What is it, master?" Ray's brows fell in worry as her eyes landed on the middle aged man who put his hands behind his back and sighed heavily.

"Times have changed a lot, my child, and they have changed for the worse…." he shook his head, "this war has been going on for nine years and it has brought lots of destruction to our lands, and death to our people by the hands of Vale and Vacuo" he sat on the bench, letting the shade of the tree ease his mind. The master took a deep breath, before continuing, "and Mantle demands more soldiers to aid in the front lines…..they just keep taking young men and women, leading them to their deaths….".

"What do you mean?" 

"I've been sent a letter from the sergeant of our sector and…..he demands every capable warrior to be drafted…."

Ray's eyes grew wide in shock, a sharp gasp escaped her as her legs grew weak. She would have fallen, if not for the tree to hold onto. Her heart was pounding heavily inside of her chest as it was heaving desperately, in search of air. 

Two arms wrapped around her gently, pulling her close. "You're a kind person, Rayana, and you have a gentle soul" the master said, "I've taught you everything that i know and I've watched you blossom into one of the best warriors that this village has to offer". 

The master's words couldn't help but bring tears in the young woman's eyes. "But I don't want to go to war! I want to live a peaceful life! I want to get married to a man that I'll love and-" Ray choked back a sob, biting her lower lip.

"I remember you always saying that you wanted to be a warrior and fight for the people" a small smile appeared on the master's face.

"I did, and still do, but I don't want to die" his hands gently cupped his student's face and made her look at her.

"You'll be carrying this village's pride on your shoulders, Rayana" his fingers brushed away lingering tears in her eyes, "and I'm sure that you'll do just fine….".

The pink haired woman pulled back and wiped her eyes before bowing deeply to her master. "It's been an honor being your disciple".

"Go to your home, spend some time with your family before you depart".

The young warrior was walking through the narrow streets of Yulin. The thick, black kimono had given its place to a soft sapphire blue kimono as she had let her long hair free down her back with two long strands being free on each side of her forehead.

Young children were chasing each other around the street through a small crowd of people that had gathered on the tiny market of the village. A couple of people were leading horses and oxen down the valley to help with the crops while the chimney of a nearby blacksmith was emitting thick, black smoke from its interior. People going by their lives, unbeknownst to the tragedies of war. There were quite a few warriors that had preceded her, and even fewer that had come back from their service on the front lines in the colonies of Vale.

"Hey, Ray!" a voice snapped the young woman from her thoughts, making her turn to face the source of the voice. 

On the side of the street stood a small stand, smoke was emitting from its chimney as a plethora of aromas were emitting from the stand's interior, aromas that were all to welcome to Ray. 

A middle aged woman poked her head out of the short curtains and smiled softly at Ray, who smiled lightly in response.

"Hello, Ms. Mulberry" the middle aged woman grabbed the warrior's hands and guided her inside, earning a small yelp from the pink haired woman, before making her sit on a chair.

Everything around her started spinning before finally stabilizing herself on her seat.

"You seem under the weather. I'll get you a special okonomiyaki!"

"Ms. Mulberry"

"Oh, don't worry dear. It's a treat!" the ashen haired woman hummed softly as she was chopping a couple of vegetables. 

"Just relax and tell me everything there is that troubles you, dear" she placed the cut vegetables and seafood inside of a pot and started mixing them with the dough that already was inside.

"I'm being drafted!" Ray gritted her teeth and balled her hands tightly on the wooden counter.

Mulberry pushed her long hair back, out of her face, before turning to face the crushed young woman on the counter, brown eyes landing softly onto her as she let her face fall to the counter.

A hand ran through her hair making the young woman look up at the middle aged one. 

"I don't know if i have the stomach to eat at the moment, Ms. Mulberry….." Ray muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just stay, alright? I have something to tell you" 

As Mulberry was preparing her dish Ray was simply staring at her doing her work. The two had known each other and were close. Ray was a usual customer on the small stand and she enjoyed the food that was done here. It gave off a cozy and relaxing sensation during the time she waited for the preparation, and the aromas that accompanied the waiting was a pleasure she enjoyed most. Two colored orbs trailed over to a detailed wooden frame where a picture depicted Ms. Mulberry and her husband. Her beautiful black hair were tied up to a tight bun that was held together by two long hair pins with cherry blossoms on top of them as she was wearing an impressive kimono, decorated by stunning flower patterns all over it. 

"Nice, isn't it?" Mulberry smiled softly and put the plate on the counter, "we took that photo in Kaluwaii a few years before the war started, unfortunately my husband was drafted once the war started and…. I haven't seen him since".

Ray sighed heavily as she straightened herself and grabbed a piece of okonomiyaki "that wasn't the thing i was hoping to hear…..".

"He didn't have the needed training to be a skilled soldier, but you have been training your whole life with a sword" the brown eyed woman sat next to the young warrior and grabbed a piece of the food.

"Still, it doesn't make the fear go away" the pink haired woman took a bite out of the pancake like food.

"Honey, the fear never goes away. Even the military high ups in Mantle are afraid" the middle aged woman hummed softly, "it's only natural since people are fighting for survival in the battlefield. Fear simply urges them to go on".

"That….. wasn't what i was hoping to hear…." the ashen haired woman brushed some hair out of the young warrior's face and kissed her head.

"You'll make it just fine, dear" Mulberry smiled softly. "Now, eat up while it's hot!" the brown eyed woman took another bite from the fried dough that was filled with a mixture of vegetables and seafood.

A small smile appeared on the young woman's face before taking another bite out of the junk food. 

The rest of the time was spent chatting between the two women, with the older trying her best to distract the younger one from her overwhelming thoughts that had consumed her.

"Thank you for the food, Ms. Mulberry!" the pink haired woman bowed deeply. "I'll make sure to pay you back soon!".

The ashen haired woman laughed and brushed it off as she was wiping the counter "don't sweat it, dear. Just relax for tonight, ok?".

Ray nodded and bowed once more before heading back to her home. The sun was setting, giving the sky a plethora of shades of orange and gold with the clouds having gained a blood red color. Most of the people that were out in the market were gone, bringing a sense of relief over the young warrior, making her go at a slower pace and enjoy, probably, the last walk on her hometown. 

A light breeze blew making the nearby cherry trees rustle in the wind. A soft smile appeared as she stared at the leaves that fell off and took a deep breath as she was heading down a path to her home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Ray called as she entered the house having taken off her shoes first with a small smile on her face.

The smile on her face faded seeing her mother read a letter. "I guess that you already know about it, huh?".

"Oh, sweetie…." the brown haired woman wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears in her eyes, "I'm so proud of you…..".

"You…..are?" the pink haired woman blinked after hearing that before looking down at her mother.

"You've been dreaming of becoming a warrior ever since you could talk!" Alberica smiled softly as she cupped her daughter's cheeks gently, "and seeing you walk towards the path that you've chosen makes me that more happy and proud of you!" soft blue orbs were glued on Ray's colorful eyes.

A hand laid on her shoulder making the young woman look up at her father, purple eyes staring down at the two mismatched orbs with a soft smile on his face. His purple hair were a mess, as usual, with his clothes being worn out from work. Hyacinth wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter in a tight hug, earning a soft giggle from the women. 

"We'll prepare dinner. You get some rest, sweetie" the purple haired man smiled at his daughter who nodded and moved further in the house, to the changing room.

Ray hummed softly as she took off her clothes before tossing them aside and moving to the bathroom. She then proceeded to wash her hair before hopping in the tub to soak up.

Steam emitted from the hot water with the faint smell of roses having filled the room. A low hum was escaping the pink haired woman as she had closed her eyes, basking in the warmth and comfort of the relaxing atmosphere she had built up. Ray sighed softly and sunk deeper into the water, letting her mind drift off.

"What do you want to be when you grow up." her mother's voice bounced around her head, earning a small smile from the pink haired woman.

"I want to be a warrior! Someone that helps those in need, is brave, strong and honourable!" 

Ray opened her eyes as a soft smile printed on her face remembering those words.

A small hum escaped her as she was drying her hair with a towel, now being a mess, with a plain white robe on her body. The door opened and she exited the bathroom and headed to the dining room where her parents were waiting for her, an anxious look on their faces.

"Did…...something happen?" she blinked as she stared at them with a confused expression.

Hyacinth eyed Alberica who sighed heavily and walked out of the room, returning soon after with a nodachi wrapped in cloth.

"I believe…..that it's time you have it" the blue eyed woman unwrapped the cloth around the long sword. Its size was about three feet in length, with its case being made out of a shiny, black leather, the guard was square with golden patterns of flowers and trees all over it as the cloth on the handle was the exact colour of her hair.

An audible gasp escaped the young woman as she marveled in the careful craftsmanship that was put into the making of the sword. Her hand grasped the handle and sheath before taking off the leathered case, revealing the long and shiny blade. The gentle light of the many candles in the room made it appear as if it were made by crystals instead of metal, shedding bright light all around the blade.

"Your…..mother had that blade when she was younger" the purple haired man eyed the young warrior whose eyes turned round in shock after hearing that revelation.

"You've…..never told me you were a warrior before" two colored orbs were glued to soft blue ones as her brows fell softly.

"There are…..many things you don't know dear, but…..i hope that you can understand when the time arrives" Alberica looked at her daughter, a mixture of sadness and happiness, before cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead softly. 

"Get some rest, you'll need it" Hyacinth said softly as he patted his daughter's head with a small smile.

The two colored eyed woman smiled as she walked to her room, nodachi in her hands, before carefully placing it against the wall and taking off the katana that her master had given her out of the stand and placed the much longer nodachi in its place with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh shi-" her eyes grew wide in shock as a vase fell off the nearby shelf and crashed onto the floor.

"Is everything ok?!" Alberica's voice was heard from further down the hall.

"Yeah, everything's fine! I totally didn't break anything!" Ray chuckled nervously as she poked her head outside of the door.

A long and deep sigh escaped the young warrior as she collected the broken shards of the vase and pushed them aside, hiding them under a spare futon.

She grabbed the lamp and set it next to her futon before getting inside and blowing off the candle's flame. Tomorrow was a day of a new beginning.


End file.
